Internado con los Cullen
by karlacdivina
Summary: Bella Swan tenia una vida aburridamente normal hasta que un día descubre un secreto que transformara su realidad,¿ podrá ella enfrentarse a las circunstancias y a un atractivo Edward que busca que ella caiga en sus redes?
1. Chapter 1

Internado Mágico

Aun me pregunto cómo fue que termine aquí, mi vida era normalmente aburrida.

Todo comenzó el lunes, me levante escuchando el despertador estire la mano para apagarlo, hoy iba a ser un día especialmente horrible a algún tonto se le ocurrió la pésima idea de hacer una excursión al bosque, al oír eso pensé ¡Vivimos en Forks estamos rodeados de bosque¡, camine hacia el baño el piso de madera frio contra mis pies descalzos me di una ducha rápida y me observe en el espejo evaluando mi aspecto que al contrario de todo lo que me rodea no es normal .Tengo el cabello castaño con muchas partes rojizas, ondulado ,largo hasta la cintura, piel pálida tal vez demasiado y unos profundos ojos verdes, siempre he sido delgada y mi estatura es normal para mis 17 años de edad. Seria bonita si no viviera en un lugar donde la mayoría de las niñas son altas, rubias y de ojos azules. Mi madre René grito sacándome de mis pensamientos, me puse la ropa más abrigadora que encontré y corrí escaleras abajo hacia la cocina. Mi casa es más grande de lo normal, todos los muebles son de madera cara y todo esta exquisitamente decorado algo normal si tu mama y papa son cirujanos, mire por el ventanal de la sala hacia el extenso jardín cubierto de nieve, otra razón para no querer salir de casa, me dirigí a la cocina donde mi mama preparaba hot cake. Ella es muy hermosa con su cabello largo de un rubio platino y cuerpo de modelo, mire hacia la gran mesa de madera, algo tonto el que fuera tan grande cuando en mi casa somos solo tres personas mi padre Charlie como todas las mañanas está sentado con un periódico en la mano y un café en la otra, papa igual que mama es muy elegante pienso que cuando era joven seguramente era muy apuesto él es rubio de ojos azules viéndolos a ambos me pregunto si me vería luciría como ellos de ser su verdadera hija, me senté en un taburete y comí mi desayuno lo más rápido que pude no por querer llegar temprano sino por salir de la casa tan grande y vacía a la vez. Tome mi mochila murmure un adiós a mis padres pero parece que como siempre me ignoraron, subí al coche negro que como cada día me esperaba afuera y salude a mi chofer, quien condujo rápido a la escuela. Supongo que en una escuela normal llegar con chofer sería raro, pero en Roseville la escuela privada más elitista del país ubicada en Forks Washington es de lo más común, Salí del coche y camine al autobús que se encontraba en el , subí las escaleras de este y mire dentro ,suspire aliviada no había nadie ,me dirigí hacia el fondo del autobús me senté y me puse mis audiófonos alejándome así del mundo pero nunca creí que ese día, el mundo de Bella Swan ,mi mundo, iba a cambiar por completo.


	2. Campamento Extraño

Campamento extraño

Me desperté desorientada por los gritos y risas de mis compañeros, mire por la ventana y note que habíamos llegado al bosque.

Fuimos bajando por turnos del autobús. La maestra de francés nos asignó por grupos y me toco con las populares y cabezas huecas de Jane, Renata y Carmen otra razón más para odiar este viaje, el bosque como lo esperaba estaba frio y húmedo, pero debo reconocer que hermoso con la luz paseando entre los árboles ,camine hacia mis detestables compañeras que se estaban riendo y cuando me acerque para pedirles que me ayudaran a armar la tienda de acampar se fueron así que lo hice sola, después de armar la tienda nos dieron un trabajo por equipo para armar una fogata, a mi equipo le toco buscar la leña, así que camine lejos del campamento sola, porque mis compañeras estaban demasiado ocupadas en contar chismes y pintarse, camine y camine, diablos creo que me perdí no sé dónde estoy genial lo que le faltaba a este día para empeorar.

De repente vi un claro muy tranquilo y con flores algo extraño porque todo a mi alrededor estaba cubierto de lodo y seco pero ese claro lucia como si fuera primavera y no invierno ,camine hacia él y de repente sentí como una ráfaga de viento que me lanzaba hacia delante, abrí los ojos y no podía creer lo que vi y sentí ya no había frio por el contrario se sentía un clima calido,al voltear hacia un lado vi algo fascinante una escuela como un campus de grandes edificios blancos con ventanas enormes y techos de virdio,el pasto era brillante y había setos y flores por todas partes.

Pero nunca imagine lo que vi después un hermoso edificio que se encontraba apartado de los otros con un techo de vidrio se incendió salió fuego del techo y luego cuando creí que se empezaría a incrementar el fuego este se apagó tan rápido como comenzó y el techo de vidrio no sufrió ningún daño quedo exactamente, igual eso me intereso , hasta el edificio y me fije por una pequeña ventana quería ver que sucedía pero nada me prepararía para lo que vi.


End file.
